


Aresanob

by Metuka



Category: CSI:NY
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie decía que aquella palabra peruana significaba "alma de mujer", pero Stella prefirió comprobarlo por sí misma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aresanob

Stella bebió un poco de su copa de vino y contempló nuevamente la escultura que Frankie le había regalado. Aresonob. No, aresanob. Alma de mujer en peruano. Frankie siempre había tenido cierto gusto por lo exótico que demostraba llevándosela a los restaurantes más inverosímiles y quejándose a menudo de que el abundante trabajo de ella les impedía viajar a lugares remotos donde pocos se aventuraban a ir.

—Tienes que probarlo, en serio—le había dicho el fin de semana anterior mientras degustaba unos saltamontes fritos.

—¿Esos bichos?

—Estos también, pero me refería a la barbacoa. Tú no sabes lo bien que sientan unas costillas a la barbacoa en pleno enero, en mitad de la nieve, en un lugar remoto por encima del Círculo Polar Ártico contemplando una aurora boreal. Tenemos que ir alguna vez.

—¡Pero si dijiste que odiabas la nieve!

—Solo la de Nueva York, que nos vuelve a todos más locos de lo habitual.

Blanca como la nieve, así era la figura femenina del centro, esa que, según Frankie, simbolizaba el alma pura de ángel de Stella. La custodiaban y envolvían dos mitades de naranja metálico y rugoso, su dura coraza exterior. Bajo ella, una fila de rostros que componían la impresionante visión del mundo que Stella Bonasera tenía. Todo ello era un aresanob, su aresanob.

Sin embargo, aquella palabra tenía algo de extraño, de familiar en lo exótico. ¿Peruano? No podía decirse que hubiera tomado muchas clases de geografía mundial ni de idiomas salvo aquellos que le habían llamado la atención en algún momento. El peruano no le resultaba conocido, es más, aquella denominación chirriaba en su mente como el embrague del maldito coche europeo que Frankie conducía por epatar y cuyo cambio de marchas manual estaba intentando enseñarle a utilizar.

Antes de buscar la palabra, decidió probar con el idioma. Investigó en Internet, como Frankie decía haber hecho, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. El peruano como idioma no existía, sino que en Perú se hablaba español y, sobre todo en algunas zonas, lenguas indígenas, en especial quechua y aymara. Sin embargo, no había ningún idioma que recibiese el nombre de "peruano" como tal. Lo más cercano que encontró fue una mención al "español peruano de la costa". Chasqueó la lengua y se preguntó si Frankie habría mentido y por qué o dónde habría encontrado semejante información disparatada.

Le faltaba la otra mitad del enigma, la palabra en sí. Aunque dudaba, probó primero introduciendo "aresonob" y no obtuvo ningún resultado, pero sí una sugerencia: aresanob. Después de todo, se dijo, quizá Frankie había sido víctima de una tomadura de pelo. Confirmó que, en efecto, se refería a "aresanob" y descubrió que había un único resultado en el motor de búsqueda: aresanob punto com , página de la que no se especificaba nada.

Antes de pulsar el enlace, releyó la palabra. Quizá la había escrito mal, pero le extrañaba, aunque ya nada tenía sentido. La descompuso letra por letra y entonces se dio cuenta. Era el espejo de Bonasera, su apellido del revés. Frankie le había dado la vuelta por algún motivo que se le escapaba. Debía visitar aquella página y descubrirlo. Tenía que haber una explicación y no iba a parar hasta descubrirla.

Lo que encontró ante sus ojos no era en absoluto lo que habría esperado, si es que podía tener alguna expectativa de cualquier cosa. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito, incapaz de dejar de mirar la pantalla del portátil con los ojos como platos. Frankie había preparado aquello a conciencia de principio a fin.

—¡Stella!

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz llamándola en mitad del aparcamiento. Ahí estaba, caminando hacia ella con paso rápido y firme sin apartar sus ojos claros de los suyos ni un instante. Envuelto en aquella chaqueta de cuero, a Stella se le antojó parecido a una pantera negra que se acercaba con elegancia y decisión hacia su presa. Nerviosa, se le cayeron las llaves de las manos cuando iba a abrir el coche. Frankie ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para tomarlas, abrir el coche y tendérselas.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gra… gracias—tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara.

—Estoy…—Carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta—bien, Frankie. Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada, llevo varios días trabajando mucho.

—¿Por eso no has contestado mis llamadas?

—No he tenido tiempo, lo siento. He estado muy ocupada y he llegado a casa muy tarde. No quería despertarte.

—Sabes que soy trasnochador. Y si no, podrías haber dejado un mensaje en el contestador o en el buzón de voz. Yo sí respondo cuando los oigo y es una hora prudente.

Stella agachó la cabeza y asintió. Estaba mintiendo de una manera tan obvia que se dijo que no hacía falta tener ni idea de interrogatorios para percatarse. Frankie debía de estar notándolo, seguramente sabía que no decía la verdad y que eran otros los motivos por los que Stella había decidido desconectarse de él, perder por completo el contacto.

El último mensaje de Frankie era de aquella misma mañana. Stella había visto sonar su móvil, pero cuando la pantalla le había indicado que era él quien llamaba, lo había dejado sin descolgar y luego había escuchado el mensaje. Frankie no sonaba enfadado con ella, sino preocupado, enormemente preocupado y triste. Le pedía que le llamase a cualquier hora, que por favor diese señales de vida. Antes de colgar le decía que la quería.

Frankie ya había hecho la declaración mágica semanas atrás. Al principio Stella no le había dado mayor importancia, el primer "te quiero" había llegado después de hacer el amor, pero a partir de ese momento, Frankie lo había ido repitiendo aquí y allá, de improviso, como si no fuera con él. Stella sabía que era su modo de decirle "te quiero… pero no quiero que salgas corriendo si te lo digo más a menudo".

—Tenemos que hablar—sentenció tras armarse de valor durante la pausa silenciosa. Frankie frunció los labios y asintió.

—Deberíamos.

—¿Subes o has traído coche?

—Voy contigo. El otro día encontré un restaurante que está bastante bien y tiene aparcamiento propio.

—¿Uno raro?

—Hoy no. Es griego. Quiero que me digas si la moussaka que preparan es buena o falsificada.

Un pedacito de Grecia en Manhattan, así era como Stella lo había definido para sí nada más traspasar el umbral y ser saludada por el camarero en un griego perfecto. Al responderle ella en el mismo idioma, el camarero había dado por sentado que se encontraba ante dos griegos y no les había dado cartas en inglés. En lugar de hacerle rectificar, Frankie le había entregado la suya a Stella y le había pedido que tradujese.

—La próxima vez quizá no me haga falta—le dijo mientras Stella le recitaba la lista de primeros platos—. Lo estoy estudiando por mi cuenta, aunque no me vendrían mal unas clases de conversación. ¿Podrías dármelas tú?

—Bueno…

—Es igual, quiero moussaka. Y que me digas qué te pasa, si no es mucho pedir.

—¿Qué me pasa?—Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos—Aresanob, Frankie, ¿te suena de algo?

—Claro, es una palabra peruana, significa…

—Corta el rollo. Lo busqué.

—Ah, lo buscaste—Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro—. ¿Y bien?

—Frankie, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así?

—Que sea escultor no significa que no sepa hacer páginas web.

—Frankie, por favor.

Frankie resopló y sacudió la cabeza. El camarero llegaba justo a tiempo de evitar que continuasen por un camino que a Stella tampoco le gustaba. Moussaka para los dos, dolmades para el centro y, quizá, algo de paz. Se estaba crispando, pero el modo de Frankie de llevar la situación no le estaba gustando y no podía decirse que ella estuviera siendo muy razonable.

—Stella, si te has puesto así por una página web, si se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo al modo normal, me habrías abierto la cabeza antes de salir corriendo. Si no te parece bien, vale, lo entiendo, a lo mej…

—¿Por qué, Frankie?—Frankie levantó las cejas y buscó su mano. Stella hizo amago de apartarla, pero la mantuvo en su sitio en el último momento.

—Porque te quiero. Porque creo que eres la mujer de mi vida y soy un maldito cobarde, así que no me atrevía a decírtelo a la cara. Por eso. Y porque, qué demonios, el bulo de la palabra peruana quedaba de lo más romántico.

—Eso sí.

Le sonrió fugazmente y ambos guardaron silencio mientras aguardaban a que les sirvieran el plato principal con el aperitivo. Ya había tomado entrantes, pero Stella sabía que Frankie tenía un estómago difícil de llenar. Además, ella llevaba ya algún tiempo sin comer dolmades, apenas tardó en tomar una de las hojitas de parra rellenas tan pronto se las sirvieron. Frankie la observaba con una sonrisa complacida que se quebró cuando Stella se percató y le miró a los ojos.

—¿No comes?

—Sí, perdona, estaba…—Suspiró y probó un poco de su plato—Mmmm. No sé si será la receta original o no, pero esto está buenísimo, ¿sabes prepararlo?

—Ajá.

—Un día lo tenemos que hacer los dos juntos, tú de cocinera y yo de ayudante, ¿qué me dices?

—Que volvemos a lo de tu página web.

—Sigo esperando a que respondas. Hasta he traído una cajita azul de esas que tanto te gustan. En Tiffany's han sido tan amables conmigo que incluso le han metido un anillo dentro. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Es de tu talla y, si tú me lo pides, hasta estoy dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas para colocártelo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría más oír la pregunta en vivo y directo de mis labios que en una página web después de haberte tomado el pelo?

Stella sonrió. En momentos como aquel se sentía tan a gusto con Frankie. Nunca se lo había planteado, no había querido responderse a sí misma cuando se preguntaba si ella le querría también a él o no, si estaría dispuesta en algún momento a abrirle las puertas de su casa y su mundo. Había tantas y tantas cosas que no le había contado, cosas que no quería que Frankie supiera para que no le tuviera lástima. Tal vez, pensó, de haberlas sabido no habría querido pedirle la mano cibernéticamente ni de ningún otro modo a alguien como ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Frankie.

—¿Algo delictivo que signifique que te van a llevar presa nuestra noche de bodas?

—No. Cosas serias, de mi pasado—Frankie se inclinó sobre la mesa como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto.

—Yo me hice pis en la cama hasta los cinco años—susurró—, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—¡Frankie, hablo en serio!

—Está bien, te escucho.

—Es una historia muy larga—Frankie miró al techo como buscando ayuda.

—Haz un resumen, prometo no perder el hilo.

Stella tragó saliva. Aquello era bastante más importante que la maldita pregunta de la página que Frankie le había montado. De manera clara y concisa le habló de su infancia, de St. Basil, las casas de acogida y la soledad, su única acompañante estable a lo largo de toda la vida. Frankie la escuchaba con atención y los ojos teñidos de ternura, aunque Stella no halló en ellos ni una gota de la compasión que tanto temía y esperaba.

—Vaya—dijo Frankie con una sonrisa después de oír la historia al completo—. Sabía que eras una mujer valiente, pero no me imaginaba que tanto.

—¿Valiente? ¿Llamas valiente a alguien que sale corriendo cuando le piden matrimonio en vez de responder?

—Es que fue una pedida de mano un poco cutre. Si quieres, cambio de estrategia, la cajita azul sigue en el bolsillo de la americana.

—Enséñamela y pregunta.


End file.
